


Vampire War

by erwinandleviaredating



Series: My Angle Levi [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: 1910s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My Hero Academia AU, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Quirk Au, SO GAY, Slow Burn, The only mha part of this is that they have quirks, Top Erwin Smith, Vampire Bites, Vampires, eruri - Freeform, erwin is so hot, yumikuri, zeke Yeager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erwinandleviaredating/pseuds/erwinandleviaredating
Summary: Erwin Smith lived a normal, safe life in the 1910s. He had a girlfriend, a good home, and a good neighborhood. But something was always gnawing at the back of his head, a want, a need. And it became much stronger after coming to work for Levi Ackerman at his manor.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: My Angle Levi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165139
Kudos: 9





	Vampire War

Erwin Smith sighed as he walked out the door from his sixth job interview this month. None had worked. Before, he would have been a shoe-in for many of these positions. He was focused, hardworking, and minded his business. But in the past fifty years, a rare occurrence had become more frequent. People were developing strange superpowers. It started with a few long ago, but as generations went on there were more and more. It was more common to have a power, or “quirk” as they called it, than it was to be normal. Erwin was part of the latter, now rare group. As such, jobs were hard to come by. Companies assumed those with powers were more capable and thus hired them more often. It wasn’t fair, but it was the way it was. Having been on his own for five years now, since he was eighteen, Erwin had grown used to it. But right as it was approaching 1912, it became even harder to find a job. The century was new and opportunities were big, at least for those with quirks. Later that day, he complained about this to his girlfriend, Marie. She looked on in interest, nodding and giving small commentary when he looked at her and paused. “Darling, I think you are stressing yourself too much over this. You can do this. And if something goes wrong, I can always ask my father for assistance.” She comforted him, laying her head on his shoulder. Her black hair gently fell down his chest as she looked up at him with her soft grey eyes, smiling to show off her rosy cheeks on pale skin. She always brought up her father in times like these. He was a fairly rich government official. No matter how many times Marie said he could provide financial help, he knew her father didn’t care much for him.  
“Marie, I must say, I genuinely envy you. To be so carefree…” he smiled back down at her. She was comforting to be around, that’s why he said yes to her asking him out in the first place. Erwin liked her. She was safe, stable, and dependable. Exactly what he needed.  
“I’m not carefree, I’m just positive.” Marie shrugged. “Back on the job issue...I was out with my friend today, Nile. I told him you’ve been looking-“  
“Oh, so it’s a he, huh?” Erwin teased, feigning jealousy.  
“Shush, you goof. I told him you’ve been looking for a job for a while now and he told me about this job offer he turned down. He said it was too stressful for him.” Marie explained.  
“Well, I honestly couldn't care less about stress level. I would just be happy to find a job. So what is it?”  
“Well, it’s sort of a house-keeping job. But more duties. There’s tending the gardens-”  
Erwin interrupted her, face in amazement. “Wait, gardens? How rich is this person?”  
“Quite, as far as Nile told me. The person lives in a large manor in north New York.”  
“Man, they must be quite fortunate. This sounds amazing, darling. I think I’ll apply…” Erwin concluded. He knew it wasn’t his dream job, but it would do. Not everyone gets what they want, Erwin knew.  
The next day, he dressed in his finest clothes: a slightly worn, light blue, three piece suit which came up a bit too high on his ankles. He struggled to fix his tie correctly and Marie giggled, coming up to him and fixing it for him.  
“Erwin, will you ever learn how to tie your tie properly? Every gentleman should.” Marie jokingly scolded. Erwin laughed and said his goodbye and “I love you”’s and headed for the door. Marie laughed again and walked up to him to hand him his beaten briefcase.  
“Oh, sorry, dearest. I always forget it.” Erwin chuckled, taking it gently from her hand. She sighed and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way. He made his way through the bustling city, the sparsely populated road, and eventually to a lonely, beaten path. But he wasn’t shaken by the lack of people, he simply kept on, jumping happily over puddles and stopping to look at pretty flowers or small bugs. Erwin eventually found his way to the manor.  
The manor was homely, even on the outside. It was red bricked with white trim and had a large balcony on the middle floor. Erwin couldn’t help but smile as he walked down the neat path, past the gardeners absorbed in their work in the expansive garden, ripe with fruit, veggies, and plants. This felt so comfortable to him, despite how unused to a rich environment he was. Erwin passed through the large door, which was already open, and into a foyer with dark wood walls, a grand chandelier, and marble flooring. He shifted slightly, suddenly growing especially self-conscious of how short his pants were on him.  
“Hello, were you here about the job offer?” a dark-skinned woman asked, coming out of a glass door to the left. She wore the typical clothes of a working woman: the long skirt and button up.  
“Oh, yes. Thank you.” Erwin giggled awkwardly. He found it a bit strange in this age to find a woman working here, but he had no issue with it. The woman nodded with a smile and led him back through the door she had emerged from. He sat down in a plush chair in front of a wooden desk which the woman came and sat behind. He stared around the office, taking everything in with a smile. Little paintings lined the walls and he felt himself drawn to each one.  
“You’ve never been in an establishment like this, have you?” the woman laughed quietly.  
“Oh, how did you guess?” Erwin asked, snapping to attention.  
“You’re looking at everything like it’s some sort of new model-T.” She explained as she opened a drawer in the desk and took out a pen and paper.  
“I suppose I am. Sorry…” Erwin laughed awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.  
“No need to apologize. So, my name is Margaret Alan. And you?” She reached out her hand for him to shake.  
He took her hand graciously. “E-Erwin Smith, ma’am.”  
“I see, well, Erwin, let’s go over the basics of what the job entails and then I’ll ask you a few questions, alright?” Erwin nodded, listening intently. She went on to explain how new employees would start out with gardening work, but if deemed worthy they were to work into the house. The master of the house was mostly home, but kept to himself due to his closed-off nature. “It’s best to keep out of his way as best you can.” She explained. Next were questions over his previous experience, any conflict issues, and his traits that might make him fit for this line of work. At the end, she smiled and with a pause said “Congratulations, Mr. Smith, I believe you are hired.”  
“Really? Uhm, shouldn’t I also speak to the master of the house? He should have a say as well, right?” Erwin asked, holding back his excitement.  
“Listen, knowing him, I’m sure he’d much rather not be bothered. On top of that, a large number of workers have quit recently. So, as head of the staff, I say you’re hired.” She explained, giving him a warm smile. “But don’t get too scared by the man of the house. He’s nice enough. And he’s very accepting, as you can tell by my being here.”  
Erwin nodded. “Of course, I understand.”  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to have you on my staff. You’ll start tomorrow at six A.M., sound appropriate?”  
“Yes ma’am, I’ll be there on the dot!” he smiled and stood up, shaking her hand again.  
He got up to leave and was quickly stopped by her.  
“Mr. Smith, you forgot your briefcase.” She chuckled, holding it out to him and he took it happily. Erwin apologized, embarrassed, and gave her a “Thank you!” before leaving. Erwin returned home in a similar fashion that he had left, except for the pelting rain. Erwin, forgetful as he was, did not have the forethought to bring his umbrella. He ran through the rain, pulling his hat down to cover himself as much as possible.  
Marie came to open the door hurriedly, ushering him in as fast as possible. “Erwin, are you alright? You’re soaked!” She helped him to the couch in their small living room and took off his hat and coat. She gently pulled his chin up to look at her and she was met with his smiling face. “What’s with that big smile, hm?” she teased, immediately relieved.  
He paused for a moment. “...I got the job!” Erwin exclaimed, jumping up. Marie’s eyes widened and a large smile crossed her face. She immediately enveloped him in a warm hug and kiss. The two partied way into the night, slow dancing to their records and ending the night with a gentle session of love making.  
He headed out the next day at five, to be there just on time. He arrived a little late, Erwin not accounting for the time he would spend looking at bugs and flowers. Margaret was waiting for him on the front steps, waving as he walked up. Some of the gardeners had already begun their work, bustling around and not paying him much mind.  
“I’m so sorry I’m late, ma’am. I got sidetracked and-”  
“Do not fret, it’s quite alright. It happens to the best of us.” She replied politely. Erwin nodded and thanked her. She proceeded to show him around the grounds, detailing in depth what he would be doing and where the tools were. After he was given all the information, he was instructed to tend to the front gardens and pull the weeds. He was going a bit slow, trying to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He hummed quietly to himself a song he had listened to last night with Marie. The rest of the work day went pleasantly, going through all the gardening duties that were written on the work board he had been shown.  
It went on great like this for a week. He kept to himself, but had made some friends as well. Everyday he would come home and gush to Marie about how great and calming it was, and the pay was even better. “Oh, Erwin, I haven’t seen you this happy since, well, ever!” Marie celebrated. The two of them had never been in better spirits and neither had their romance.  
Meanwhile, the master of the house would occasionally come out on his balcony with his ever present black umbrella and watch the gardeners as they worked. He usually scanned all of them, but ever since a certain man arrived, he felt his eyes only drawn to him. He didn’t even know his name but he did know how alluring he was. He was tall and lean, a bit of muscle but not too much and an angular face to match. His freckles and blue eyes decorated his almost always smiling face. His blonde hair always started as slicked back and over the hard days work would slowly fall into his face. He always seemed so gentlemanly yet childlike.  
“Margaret?” The man of the house asked, calling her over from inside with a wave.  
“Yes, Mr. Ackerman?” She asked, quickly coming to his side, holding towels she was in the middle of putting away.  
“What’s that one’s name, right there?” he asked, pointing down at the blond who was currently pulling weeds.  
“Oh, Erwin Smith. He’s a new employee. I personally hired him just a few days ago.” Margaret replied, nodding.  
“Hm...interesting. What do you know about him?” He lit a cigarette quickly and began smoking.  
“He is hardworking, but doesn’t have much experience with this type of work. His last work in construction hardly counts. Despite that, he does pretty well. He takes a bit longer than others, but it’s just because he gets just about everything pristine. He never complains and always follows instructions. He’s a bit late sometimes, but works hard enough to where it doesn’t matter.” She explained. “Will that be all, sir?”  
“I suppose…make me some tea while you’re available.”  
One day, Levi decided to dress more casually. He had nothing much planned for today, and felt no need to wear anything special. He almost blended in with the other gardeners, but with less dirt and sweat on him. He strolled through, watching more closely at their work than he could from the balcony. He started to think about if he should reach out to this Erwin person, maybe try to befriend him. He started losing himself in scenarios of them hanging out and getting to know each other. Being lost in thought, he was only shaken when a much larger man bumped into him accidentally. He jumped and stepped back, looking up to see who he would have to cuss at today to find no one other than Erwin Smith.  
Erwin jumped back as well as he bumped into someone unfamiliar. He looked down to find a very small statured man. He had a bit of muscle that was slightly visible through his tight shirt, and had a black undercut that was not very neatly styled. His soft grey eyes looked up at him in shock as he stepped back, pulling on his shirt nervously, slightly revealing his ghostly pale skin. As much as Erwin tried, for a few moments he couldn’t help but ogle at both the man's muscles and piercing eyes. Both were beautiful. But he quickly ignored this thought, brushing it off and thinking of Marie for a moment instead. The umbrella the man had been holding had fallen to the ground after the incident and Erwin rushed to pick it up.  
“Oh, here.” He handed the small man his umbrella. “I'm not exactly sure why you need it with this weather,” he looked up at the sunny sky, squinting, “but it is best to keep it on you, if you’re going to carry it around. Anyways, I’m quite sorry I bumped into you.” Erwin giggled awkwardly. “So, are you a new employee? I have not seen you around.”  
Levi stood there in silence for a moment, shocked by this sudden meeting. This wasn’t at all how he had fantasized them meeting. And at this moment, Levi was also especially grateful to Margaret for how she chose the attire for gardeners. Erwin’s button up was slightly see-through, and already slightly ruffed up from dirt and sweat. His hair hung slightly in front of his face and there was a bit of sweat on his temple. The brown pants were rolled up right below Erwin’s knees, showing off his toned lower legs. And with how tight the pants were Levi could see just how large Erwin’s thighs were and...something else, also quite large, grabbed his attention. He mentally slapped himself for letting him think something like that about an employee.  
“Uhm, thank you.” He eventually got out, taking the umbrella. “Oh, yes, I’m new here.” Levi explained, too in shock to do anything but go along.  
“That’s great! I’m new here too, perhaps we can be friends.” Erwin offered, nudging Levi in the shoulder. “I’m Erwin Smith.”  
“Yes, I know.”  
“Pardon me?”  
“Nothing. Nevermind.”  
“Well, since you’re going to be all mysterious, may I ask your name?” Erwin asked, leaning in close, curiously.  
“Levi Ackerman.” He responded, slowly gaining his composure back.  
“I really like that name. What’s on your list for today?” Erwin smiled happily, letting his arms flow back and forth at his sides. For such a big man, he sure did act like a five year old, Levi thought. He found it endearing.  
“Don’t have any work today.” Levi answered, avoiding eye contact.  
“That’s strange...hm. Perhaps they just want you to watch others today to learn the ropes...I guess you can help me then, right? I have a lot to do and it would be a big help to have an extra set of hands.” Erwin requested, putting his hands up in a begging gesture.  
“I...would love that.” Levi answered with a small smile. It wasn’t exactly how he envisioned getting to hang out with Erwin, but it would do. Despite Erwin’s hope that it would make the work faster, it only made it longer. Levi knew how to do next to nothing. Erwin graciously took him through all the steps of what to do for just about everything.  
Erwin took his eye off of him for just a moment after explaining how to trim the shrubs. When he looked back, Levi was doing it from a completely wrong angle. At this rate, it would be all lopsided. “No, no. You’re supposed to cut this way.” Erwin made a motion with his hand to show. Levi nodded and tried again, still failing miserably. Erwin sighed and teased Levi for his poor trimming and gently took Levi’s hand that was holding the scissors. He guided his hand through the right directions and angles by his own hand. Levi realized just how rough and calloused Erwin’s hands were, while the blond realized just how soft Levi’s hands were. Erwin, perturbed by this strange thought, quickly pulled his hand away after they had finished trimming.  
“Well, uhm, that’s how you do that...You can do it next time by yourself, right?” Erwin tried to laugh off the awkwardness he felt from before.  
“Of course. But I wouldn’t mind your help once again…” Levi slid the last part in quietly with a small smirk. Erwin gave him a funny look and just decided not to address it. Erwin had met plenty of people who said weird things at times. Levi wouldn’t be the first.  
As they headed to the shed to get the materials for the next task, Erwin curiously asked “So why do you carry around that umbrella? Do you burn easily?”  
“Well, it’s a...personal thing.” Levi felt it best not to bring that up. He usually didn’t have an issue telling people, he was proud of his heritage. But for some reason he felt the need to hide from Erwin, scared of what he might think.  
The two continued on with Erwin’s duties, and Margaret looked on in confusion. She didn’t have the heart to ask anything, she hadn’t seen Levi this talkative in a long time.  
“So, why did you choose to work here?” Levi asked as Erwin was bent over picking weeds.  
“Well, the pay isn’t horrible.” Erwin laughed, standing up and wiping the hair out of his face. Levi chuckled in return, absolutely charmed by Erwin.  
“That's admirable enough, I suppose.” Levi went and sat down on a nearby bench, as it was lunch break. Erwin couldn’t help but giggle a little bit seeing Levi’s feet barely touch the ground. “What? Got a problem?” Levi asked, immediately defensive.  
Erwin was still laughing slightly. “My apologies, my apologies. There is no problem. Just...your feet, they’re almost not touching the ground.” Erwin then burst into full out laughter.  
Levi rolled his eyes and stomped his foot, making Erwin laugh even more. “You know, you’re one handsome asshole.” Levi commented, being the most forward he had been all day. He didn’t exactly want a relationship yet, but he thought a little flirting would be harmless. Erwin definitely felt otherwise.  
“Oh, why, thank you. But I don’t know if that’s exactly appropriate to say since, you know, we’re both men.” Erwin replied awkwardly, avoiding eye contact and scratching his head. Levi felt more irritation than anything else at this. It seemed like Erwin was just another one of those idiots who were close-minded. He really did want Erwin to be different.  
Levi sucked it up and kept on with Erwin until the work day was done. He still genuinely enjoyed Erwin’s company. Despite any effort to now be closed off, he couldn’t help but feel himself melt back into the way he was before. Erwin just had that effect. Erwin smiled as he put all the tools back away in the shed and turned back to Levi. “Thank you for your help today. I really do appreciate you trying!”  
“Yeah, well, I’d less describe it as trying and more like failing.” Levi commented back, chuckling a little.  
Erwin went to put a hand on Levi’s shoulder, but decided against it. “Listen, I’m just glad you tried. You did speed it up at least a little bit towards the end. I was rusty at first too, don’t worry.” With a long goodbye of neither wanting to leave the conversation, Levi and Erwin parted ways. Erwin not noticing how Levi went into the manor instead of out the gate.  
The next day, Erwin found Levi standing outside the gate, waving at him and holding the same black umbrella. “Good morning, Mr. Ackerman.” Erwin smiled, nodding his head. He was trying to keep it professional after Levi’s little flirt the day before. Levi simply nodded in return. Erwin graciously slipped past and opened the gate for Levi, letting him through first. He watched as Levi entered and had to restrain himself from looking at Levi’s ass. Why was he so eager to look at a man like that? He only wanted to look at Marie like that, anything else would be wrong. Erwin closed the gate behind the, and the two silently walked together to the work board.  
The two walked up to the work board, with just a few others also looking. Most had already begun working on their assigned duties. There he found a new friend he had made just the other day, Sasha. She was usually late, just like him. She always got distracted by whatever food she could smell from inside the manor.  
“Oh, hello, Erwin. I see you still have your tagalong with you.” She teased, nudging him. She already knew that he was the master of the house, but thought it was too funny to spoil.  
“Well, don’t be so rude about it, but yes. He’s still with me.” Erwin explained. Levi gave Sasha a harsh look off to the side to warm her against slipping the secret to the naive blond. She jumped slightly seeing his look.  
“Oh, uhm, yes, well, apologies I sounded so rude, Erwin! I must be off!” Sasha ran away almost instantly toward the fountain for cleaning, completely forgetting the supplies needed.  
Erwin looked back at Levi, giving him a funny look. He’d never seen Sasha so shaken and it was surely not for no reason. “What did you do?” Erwin gave Levi a smile, not at all irritated that Levi had scared her off, more amused.  
“Oh nothing, just gave her a quick glare. I’m known to scare people at times for insulting me.” Levi responded. Erwin giggled slightly and Levi smiled just hearing it. It fell silent for a moment before Erwin scanned the work board, looking for their names. He found that once again, Levi’s name was nowhere on the list.  
“Uhm, looks like I have another day of observation.” Levi lied quickly, trying his best not to show any tells. Erwin raised an eyebrow, this was quite unusual. He didn’t even get one day of observation. Something was up, but Erwin enjoyed Levi’s company, so he didn’t care too much.  
“It seems your first duty is watering the front flowers. We should go…” Levi continued, nodding towards the front.  
Erwin agreed. “Race you there?” He asked, smiling like a schoolboy. Before Levi would even answer, Erwin was speeding off to the front. Levi sighed and cursed to himself before running as well, getting there a few seconds before Erwin.  
Erwin stopped by Levi with a breath and said “How are you so fast?” Erwin was in awe. Levi had been behind him one moment and at the finish the next. “May I ask if that’s your quirk?”  
“Yes, something like that, I suppose.” Levi smirked, not out of breath at all.  
“Well, that’s quite amazing. You must tell me more about it sometime. You’re quite special to have something like that.” Erwin stated kindly, stretching up on his tip toes and revealing the lower part of his muscular abdomen and his trouser waistline. Levi didn’t know where to start first, what Erwin said or how he looked. Levi had been told many times he was special for his gift, but it felt different with Erwin. He was genuine and curious. It made Levi feel genuinely special. Levi also began to wonder if Erwin was intentionally acting like that and revealing that skin. Levi’s common sense told him no, but his heart told him yes.  
“Anyways, what is your quirk then?” Levi asked, trying to keep his eyes off Erwin till he stopped stretching and his shirt slid back down.  
Erwin paused for a moment and picked up the preset water can. “I do not have one.” Erwin answered quickly and humbly. He started watering the flowers to avoid any further discussion on the topic. The flowers were quite beautiful, he thought. The daisies moved back and forth in the wind and the stems on the roses were completely smooth and ready for care, already trimmed of their thorns. A few black tulips were grouped together, and reminded him of Marie’s hair and from then his mind went to Marie . He couldn’t help but smile at that thought. She was so nice.  
“Well, that’s quite alright. Not like it makes you any less of a person.” Levi replied, snapping Erwin out of his thoughts.  
Erwin looked up at Levi in surprise as a soft smile spread across his face. “Yes, yes, I suppose it does not.” No one had ever acknowledged him like that, and assured him in that way. Not even Marie. 

“So, my darling, have you befriended anyone?” Marie asked laterin the next week, she was crouched by the fire and Erwin sat near in his usual cushioned chair. Their living room was relatively homely, if a bit cramped. It was all dark blues and browns, and was mostly lit by the fireplace each night. Few small windows let moonlight in. Marie and Erwin lived modestly, but that was of no concern to the man of the two. He had never lived anything but modest. It was a comfortable way of living for him. Marie, on the other hand, had quite the distaste for their cramped lifestyle. She had lived in a large house in Virginia for all of her young life until she was whisked away by a handsome, if a bit naive, New Yorker she met on her fathers business trip. Well, I’m reality it was more she whisked him away. They just stayed in New York.  
Erwin nodded. “A few. Sasha Braus and Levi Ackerman, to name two. But there are not many opportunities to chat, everyone has their own duties, as you know.”  
Marie’s ears perked up at hearing a man’s name. Just about all of Erwin’s friends were women. He just fit in with them more, was sensitive to their issues as women. Although he did ruffhouse like one of the boys, he never quite fit in there from what Marie gathered. “A Levi Ackerman, you say? A man, I assume?” She asked curiously, using her quirk to make fire light on her finger. She gently touched the wood in the fireplace and the logs went up in orange flames.  
“Yes, a man. Am I not allowed to hang out with my own sex?” Erwin teased.  
“Of course you are. I’m just saying it is quite unusual for you to find a friend in someone other than a woman.” Marie explained, getting up and flattening out her nightgown before sitting in the chair next to him.  
“I see. Well, as a man I should befriend other men, or I may develop more womanly tendencies, yes? I don’t want to end up a homosexual.” Erwin laughed, sighing slightly. Thinking of that made his mind wander to Levi and his little comments. Levi was one of those men, he thought. But he didn’t seem all that bad. He also didn’t like thinking about himself being one of those homosexuals. It seemed wrong. But for some reason, thinking liking men was wrong made him feel even worse. Now that he thought about it, he had thought men were attractive before, seeing them on the street. With their strong muscles, sharp jaws, and piercing eyes. Surely, everyone had these thoughts about people of the same sex. He couldn’t be alone. It was just a matter of not acting on them. Some people weren’t as good at it, but Erwin knew he was amazing at it. Levi clearly wasn’t. How was Levi? Was he doing alright? Was he already sleeping? With those eye bags, probably not. He hoped Levi was enjoying his day. Curling up with a partner. Wait, no. He didn’t want Levi to have a partner. Why?  
“Darling, are you alright? Darling?” Marie had stood up and was standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face.  
“Yes, yes of course.” Erwin nodded, shaking his head to clear his mind.  
“You just started staring ahead and didn’t listen to what I was saying.” Marie continued, concerned. She didn’t go back to her chair just yet. “Erwin, are you sure you are alright? You don’t look as if you are…”  
“I’m fine, alright!? Just...just give me some space.” Erwin snapped, getting up from his chair and heading towards the bedroom. Before closing the door behind him, he turned back to look at Marie’s startled expression. “...Thank you for dinner.”


End file.
